This invention relates in general to a visual device for locating water skis that have become separated from a skier.
Water skiing is a sport in which a person standing on one or more water skis is pulled across a surface of a body of water by a boat. People learning how to water-ski often learn on two skis. However, as a skier develops more experience and skill, the skier may advance to skiing on one ski.
When a skier transitions from two skis to one, some skiers start by skiing on two skis, and once balanced, drop one ski off. The dropped ski floats in the water until after the skier finishes skiing, when the boat returns to pick it up.
Unfortunately, the boat may go some distance from the dropped ski before returning to look for it. The wind and currents may cause the ski to drift, and choppy waters conceal the ski from view. Skis are easily lost when the skiers cannot remember where the ski was dropped, or when choppy water or the dim light of dusk hides the ski.
Loosing a ski is expensive to the skier when the skier replaces it. Further, lost skis can cause costly damage to boats that run over them, unaware that they are in the water.